Duo The Witch
by Silent Shinigami
Summary: The year is 1643. Witch hunting is all the rage. Duo Maxwell lives alone on the outskirts of town, has a cat, and is mysterious. But is he a witch? Slash, AU, language.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Mwahahaha!!! I own all of these characters, they're mine! Mine! MINE! And there's nothing that you can do about it. Mwahahahaha! NOT. I don't own them and you could sue me, but please don't. I'm just a silly little girl. Savvy?  
  
Key: "Speech" and 'Thoughts' - if there are any.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ____  
  
Time - AD 1643  
  
____________________________________  
  
Duo Maxwell was an unusual fifteen-year-old boy, who lived on the outskirts of the small village of Vordez, in a small wooden shack that was made of only two rooms. One was a kitchen and the other room was for sleeping and occupying yourself in (heeheehee! Not meant in that way!). He lived alone except for an elderly black cat named Shinigami, who served as his constant and only companion.  
  
Although very beautiful, Duo was feared by the villagers of Vordez. For as long as Duo had lived in the village, rumours had been passing throughout it. Rumours of witchcraft and Satanic rituals. Once, Duo had shared the cottage with his Grandmother, who had been accused of being a witch and was hanged when Duo was six. From then on, Duo had lived alone and was steered clear of by all generations of Vordez' villagers.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ____  
  
Please read and review. Next chapter coming soon. 


	2. The Witchfinder General

Disclaimer: Don't own them, please don't sue me. Innocent!  
  
Key: (As before)  
  
Warnings: Yaoi, Slash, AU, some bad language. ____________________________________________________________________________ ____  
  
On an early Sunday morning, Duo awoke in his bed and stretched sleepily. From one look out of the window, he could tell that it was going to be a bad day. The sky was a dull grey colour and granite shaded clouds were gathering and shrouding the village in darkness. Duo became distracted by a deep purring noise somewhere near his elbow. Shinigami pressed his wet nose against Duos arm.  
  
"Hello", the sound of Duos deep voice attracted the cat to curl into a ball next to him. "Come on 'Gami, I need to buy some bread before the baker goes to church". Duo nudged the black cat who jumped off the bed with a small thump.  
  
After getting dressed into some black clothes, the bubbly fifteen-year-old exited the cottage carrying a wicker basket in one hand and a small pouch in the other. Duo pulled his cloak tightly around his shoulders, he had been right to think that it was cold outside.  
  
When he arrived in the village, he noticed that it was busier than usual for a Sunday. He casually moved through a crowd nearby, towards the centre of the disturbance. As he did so, he noticed that most of the people in the gathering group were laughing and talking excitedly. From his place, he could see someone standing on a crate. He had long platinum blond hair and rose about a foot above the other people. Duo could also see that he was talking to them animatedly. He noticed that the man wore an evil smirk on his face. When he moved forward a bit, Duo heard some of the blongd mans speech.  
  
".And, who do you say possesses these powers of darkness and evil?"  
  
"Duo Maxwell!", Quatre Barton's voice was heard yelling. Duo stared in shock at the scene before him. He knew that for years people had accused him of witchcraft, and many times he had found himself wishing that he did hold magical powers so that he could disappear from the accusing stares of people such as the Barton's. Trowa and Quatre Barton were the gossipy couple of the village, (well Quatre did all the talking), and always encouraged the witch rumours about Duo.  
  
Duo was a very sociable person yet, the closest he had to a friend was the creepy woodcutter's son, Wufei, who occasionally passed his cottage. The man on the box, whoever he was, spoke again;  
  
"I am Zechs Merquise, Witchfrinder General. And I will eradicate your problem. But first, we must find him. Where does Satan' lover live?  
  
"How should we know where his lover lives? It's their business, not ours!" piped up a dull man with severely graying hair.  
  
"This is going to be harder than I thought." mumbled a slightly irritated Zechs.  
  
Duo quickly jumped behind the water barrel of a nearby cottage as the group departed and left for church. When the crowd had gone, Zechs jumped from the crates and whispered something to his two female assistants that Duo didn't hear.  
  
"Come, Dorothy, Hilde" He beckoned to them. They then too walked to church for Sunday mass.  
  
'Huh???' The braided boy held a look of utter bewilderment on his heart shaped face.  
  
The next thing he knew, he found himself running as quickly as he could back to his wooden home. As he was running through the woods, he became distracted and ran head first into something hard and ended up on the ground.  
  
"Huh?" Duo stared around, looking for the object that he had bumped into, and his eyes met Wufei, the woodcutter's son.  
  
"Uh.sorry Wu" muttered Duo quickly.  
  
"Duo, whats the matter?" asked Wufei gently.  
  
".nuthin'."  
  
"Then why were you running so fast that you didn't notice someone standing infront of you, yelling for you to slow down?" Wufei wuestioned a little forcefully.  
  
"Oh Wu! It's horrible."  
  
"What?"  
  
"The whole village are after me. This guy.Zechs Merquise, he calls himself the Witchfinder General. He's somin' for me. And with people like Relana and the Barton's, he now knows everything about me! And most importantly, I'm NOT a witch. I got chosen by the devil, but I denied him, even though he seduced me-" Duo seemed ready tro talk for hours but, Wufei cut him short.  
  
"You seriously had the chance of becoming a witch?"  
  
"Yeah, but I rejected the devil and I'm still innocent." The chestnut haired boy waggled his eyebrows suggestively.  
  
"Hn" was Wufei's reaction.  
  
"But I really don't wanna die Wu. They're at church now but tonight they'll get me!" Duo was definitely panicking now. "What do I do Wufei?" Duo never called Wufei by his full name, so he could tell that the boy was now very serious but, he had no answer to his question. However, Duo seemed to have thought up his own answer;  
  
"I'll lock myself in the house. Then they'll think that I'm out when I don't answer the door. Wu, you keep 'em occupied!" with that, he continued his speedy journey home. Wufei knew that this was the worst the Duo could do.  
  
"Duo! Wait! Stop! Don't go home they'll." he gave up as the braided boy either couldn't or wouldn't hear him. 


	3. Escaping The Angry Mob

Disclaimer: As I said before, I don't own 'em and I don't have any money so please don't sue, I'm innocent. Savvy?  
  
Warnings: Yaoi, Slash, AU, bad language (small amounts)  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ____  
  
Duo ran to his cabin and when inside, locked the door, moving as much furniture as he could to block it. He sat in his cabin, waiting for about four hours before there was any sign of the 'hunt'. He peered out of the window through a gap in the curtain. As he did so, he noticed tiny, orange lights flickering in the darkness of the night's sky. The longer he looked at these lights, the larger they became. He knew straight away that these lights were the torches being used to lead the way to his demise.  
  
"Purrr" Shinigami pounced onto the foot of the bed, where Duo knelt.  
  
"They're comin' 'Gami, I'm doomed" Duo spoke in a hopeless and dejected voice. The cat just continued purring.  
  
Duo pulled back a tiny amount of curtain and allowed one eye to peer through it. He could now make out the silhouettes of Zechs and his group of followers. He saw the Barton's near the front, he knew it was them as he recognised the unusual bang that only Trowa Barton possessed. Duo climbed off the bed and the curtain fell neatly back into place. The braided boy sighed in a resigned fashion. Duo nearly had a heart attack as a tapping noise was made on his back window.  
  
"Argh! They're here!" He began panicking then collapsed on the floor sobbing. Wait.now there was a hissing sound by the window.  
  
"Huh?" Duo stood up and moved to the back window. He pulled back the curtain, just the tiniest bit, and saw Wufei looking straight at him.  
  
"Wu?!" The shocked look on the American boys face rapidly turned to a look of relief. Wufei signalled for Duo to stand back and pushed hard on the windowpane. The violet-eyed boy complied with his request and moved away from the window slightly. After a few seconds of pushing against the wooden border, the glass slipped out and dropped into Duo's outstretched hands. He carefully placed the glass pane on the floor, next to his cupboard.  
  
"Come on!" Wufei urged Duo.  
  
"I can't fit through there" replied Duo, disbelievingly.  
  
"Just straighten out and I'll pull you through" stated Wufei patiently.  
  
Slipping his arms through the tiny window, he could hear the mob surrounding his cottage and banging on the oak door.  
  
"Hurry up Duo!" Wufei was starting to become impatient.  
  
Duo pushed himself forward and Wufei slid him quickly through the small opening. Duo flew out of the window and landed on the floor, on top of Wufei. Duo opened his mouth to talk but Wufei pulled the chestnut coloured head down to his chest to silence him. Wufei knew that the shack was only very small and Duo, having a very loud voice, would alert the crowd of their presence. Keeping Duo pressed against his body, Wufei stood and moved slowly towards the woods.  
  
"Mrmpf!" The braided boy began making noises that hinted that he was being suffocated. Wufei released his hold on Duo and allowed him to take a step back.  
  
"Wu! Don't you ever do that to me again! I couldn't breathe!"  
  
"Duo, shut up" whispered Wufei urgently but, he was too late. The mob had heard them and were already approaching the two boys at full speed.  
  
"What now?!" asked a panicking Duo.  
  
"RUN!!!" Screamed Wufei, as the teens raced as fast as they could into the forest.  
  
Wufei noticed that Duo was slowly moving away from him and so, grabbed the beautiful boy's wrist. They couldn't afford to get split up now. The sounds of snapping twigs and shouting could be heard from behind them. They were getting deeper into the woods and tree roots lay creeping along the surface, waiting to trip someone up - . Duo caught his foot in a particularly big one and fell face down onto the earthy ground. Wufei felt him slump, and got dragged down with him.  
  
"Ahhh!"  
  
The mob came to a stop, Zechs Merquise in the lead.  
  
"Its appears that we have found our_little_witch" stated Zechs vehemently.  
  
"And an accomplice!", Shouted Relena Peacecraft in her natural bitchy voice. Zechs just stood smirking at the two boys lying on the floor. Duo and Wufei glanced at each other.  
  
'Sorry Wu' Duo mouthed mournfully. Wufei sighed and nodded his head.  
  
"Tie them up!" ordered the Witchfinder General. A small group of four or five men approached the boys and bound them with rope. They then proceeded to move them into a standing position and force them to walk back through the forest. As the group headed back past Duo's cottage, a small black cat could be seen resting on the windowsill, watching them ass. Its tail flicking irritably.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _____  
  
I hope that you enjoyed that chapter, please R&R. The next chapter will be up soon. Thank you! From Silent Shinigami and his friends.Kao, Sevi, Yuki, Steve and Jack! 


End file.
